La ultima vez
by Anye
Summary: Ya habían pasado 5 años desde la ultima vez, 5 años desde que se había ido y 5 años desde que él lo había dejado marcharse... Oneshot [TRILL PAIR fujixryo]


Disclimer: ya saben TODOS que la serie NO me pertenece (tengo que repetirlo) le pertenece a konomi-sensei y TV tokio, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para hacer fanfictions que es una de mis formas de entretenimiento etc, etc...

**Summary.** Ya habían pasado 5 años desde la ultima vez, 5 años desde que se había ido y 5 años desde que él lo había dejado marcharse... One-shot TRILL PAIR- fujixryo

**Notas de la autora**: mmm bueno hace tiempo, mucho tiempo que queria escribir algo de la trilll pair, ademas que todas la paginas carecen de esta pareja, bueno me sali con el gusto aquí la tienen espero que le guste manden reviews.

**Notas del fic**- este fic se sitúa unos cuantos años después... calculemos que fuji tiene 20 y ryoma 18.

Fuji un fotógrafo reconocido y bastante joven para esa carrera, también un periodista casi profesional.

Ryoma es un tenista profesional bastante reconocido por ser uno de los mejores en el mundo a los 18 años y haber superado a Nanjiroh, su padre.

Esta historia al principió la narran los dos pero mas adelante yo la empezare a narrar

**---- - - La ultima vez - - - ---- **

----

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que pise por ultima vez este país, 5 largos años de viajes, entrenamientos, conferencias y 5 años que soy un tenista reconocido.

No puedo quejarme yo decidí llevar esta vida, yo decidí ser un tenista profesional, dejar todo por el tenis, mi país, mis amigos, personas a las que le importaba y a aquella persona misteriosa que nunca pude descifrar, aquella que me empujo a seguir mi sueño y aquella a la que le tenia mucho respeto o quizá algo mas... algo que nunca llegue a expresar...

También pasaron 6 años desde que vencí a tezuka-san que en aquel entonces era él que me impulsaba a ir mas lejos y ser mejor, él mejor de todos y con el único que he hablado en estos años ya que el también se decidió por ser un tenista profesional...

Salgo de mis pensamientos porque una azafata me dice que ya aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Tokio y debo bajar de mi avión.

Me levanto y recorro los pasillos de mi avión privado, salgo y como en estos últimos años miles de fotógrafos y periodistas empiezan a preguntar cosas que no puedo oír por el bullicio que ellos mismos ocasionan. A un principio me molestaba pero después me di cuenta que es un precio por ser famoso.

Logro salir de esa multitud y llego al automóvil que supuestamente debería llevarme hasta mi hotel, lo cual es una estupidez ya que yo tengo una casa propia, aquí en Japón y aquí en Tokio, sin embargo mi manager decide por el hotel y allí es donde me dirijo, aunque sea en contra de mi voluntad.

--

-- - - - - - - - - - -

Ya pasaron 5 años desde que deje que te marcharas y siguieras tu sueño... arrepentido... así me siento por no habértelo dicho antes de que te marcharas y aunque tuve las oportunidades no supe aprovecharlas.

Me alegra mucho la noticia que empezó como un rumor, volverás aquí a Japón.

Lo que me entristece es que solo volviste por un partido para la asociación la cual medirá tus... talentos?? Creo que esa es la palabra y después que?? Volverás a tu vida lejos de tu país, lejos de las personas que aun piensan en ti después de tantos años... es algo que no puedo responder porque cada vez siento que te conozco menos o debería decir que te conocí mal o no te conocí lo suficiente, creo que la ultima es la correcta, no te conocí lo suficiente... después de todo nunca fuimos muy unidos , pero aun así aquel sentimiento se presento.

Y por eso no estoy en posición de decir esas cosas, yo un reconocido fotógrafo, mis obras, si se pueden nombrar así, siempre están en las mayores exhibiciones por lo cual yo también tengo que viajar y alejarme de todo constantemente, y a pesar de tener solo 20 años ya tengo una vida muy ajetreada, ser un periodista también es difícil, aunque siempre dicen que mis reportajes son de lo mejor o siempre hablan la verdad, yo digo... hipocresía de la gente... siempre dicen eso cuando algo los convence, podría decirles que Japón es el mejor país del mundo, que nada se le iguala, que es lo mejor que existe en el mundo o en el universo y la hipocresía crecería en la sociedad creyendo que es cierto, porque eso es lo que les gusta, ser siempre el mejor... o al menos eso pienso yo...

Soy interrumpido por mi compañero que entra en mi estudio trayendo junto con el un carta que parece ser una invitación.

La recibo y empiezo a leer el contenido... parece que soy uno de los pocos seleccionados para estar presente en ese partido de la asociación... después de todo nunca deje el tenis porque siempre fue una de mis manías y de mis vicios.

Por eso es que se todo lo que pasa con Ryoma y Tezuka, con tezuka que deje de hablar constantemente hace algún tiempo y la ultima vez que hable con él me dijo que andaba con alguien, mas no me dijo la identidad, y me sentí bien, por que él es mi mejor amigo, una persona a la que le debo mucho y a la que respeto aún.

_- iras??-_ escucho la pregunta

-_ no me lo perdería por nada_ – respondo... el partido es en dos días... talvez tenga una ultima oportunidad... pero... debería arriesgarme???

------------------------

---------------------

La noche fue horrible... aun no entiendo como los reporteros pueden saber donde encontrarte si ni siquiera tu sabes a donde vas... no sabes lo que harás y ellos ya tienen tu horario, uno podría llegar a dudar si de verdad son reporteros o espías porque saben mas de ti que tu mismo y la gran pregunta, como??

Ya no le doy importancia, después de todo este día lo tengo libre... al fin un día para mi, sin personas, molestas personas tras de mi o un manager que te dice que hacer, es tan molesto, pero tuve que acostumbrarme, y después de un tiempo ya no te importa.

Decido visitar la ciudad... ya olvide algunas calles además todo se ve diferente a como yo lo conocía y no culpo a nadie, yo me fui por 5 años y muchas cosas cambian.

Llego a un mirador... ese lugar esta tal cual yo lo recordaba y eso me agrada porque ese es uno de mis lugares favoritos, ya que se observa toda la ciudad además es un lugar bastante tranquilo siempre lo usaba para pensar, en que?? Ni yo lo recuerdo, pero decido quedarme allí por los viejos tiempos...

------------

-----------------

---------------

Llegue al fin a mi lugar favorito en la ciudad... me gusta venir aquí porque siempre encuentro algo nuevo, personas, cosas e incluso edificios nuevos ya que de aquí se ve toda la ciudad y eso es lo que me gusta, porque siempre me a gustado observar y es por eso que puedo captar la "esencia de las cosas" según mis compañeros, y según yo, la realidad.

Decido quedarme como siempre, apoyado en el barandal del lugar.

Hoy es domingo y es un día bastante agradable, sin siquiera una nube en el cielo lo cual hace visible el atardecer, si pronto anochecerá y yo no me di cuenta de ello, pero solo significa que estaré presente para uno de los paisajes que mas me gusta observar, que me trae recuerdos y aunque la mayoría son agradables solo uno me perturba... claro!! fue aquí donde deje que se fuera sin decirle un, "te amo" ... o tan solo le hubiera dicho "te quiero" hubiera bastado y no se lo dije teniendo la esperaza de verlo una vez mas...

_- Ryoma... _– susurro, después de todo parece que aun siento algo por él... que estupidez.

Pronto anochecerá, decido quedarme un poco mas, tan solo para observar el atardecer, hace mucho tiempo que no observo, o mejor dicho, me quedo a observar estos paisajes de echo me traen recuerdos. Recuerdo a momo, mi gran amigo, del que no supe mas hace dos años, desapareció y no volví a saber mas o no me esforcé por buscarlo... en fin.

Esto no es lo que me esperaba, creía que al menos había la posibilidad de encontrarme con los antiguos titulares, pero eso es muy difícil, si ni siquiera puedo encontrar a mi mejor amigo o a la persona por quien al parecer siento algo aún... que absurdo.

Me dispongo a marcharme, retiro la vista del hermoso paisaje que contemplaba, giro un poco la vista y me encuentro con un chico al parecer un poco mayor que yo y que susurraba algo... mi nombre??

Esboza una sonrisa diferente a la que llevaba segundos atrás, mientras sigue observando el atardecer y sin darse cuenta que lo observo, pasan algunos segundos y da un suspiro que parecía de resignación, después veo como se mueve de su lugar, al parecer él también planea marcharse, gira su cuerpo y puedo ver su rostro completamente... me quedo sorprendido

_- fuji- sempai..._ – pronuncio mas para mi que para los demás, sin embargo al parecer me oyó y se giró un poco para verme

- ... - al parecer tarda un poco en reconocerme, pero después en sus finos labios se forma un sonrisa que nunca antes había visto, era un sonrisa no de satisfacción, o de emoción sino de felicidad, y como lo sabia?? No tengo idea.

--------

Estaba apunto de marcharme cuando escuche en un susurro mi nombre, que al principio pensé que era mi imaginación pero esa idea se desecho cuando gire a ver de donde provenía el sonido y lo vi allí, tarde un poco en salir de mi impresión y no era para menos, habían pasado 5 años desde la ultima vez que lo vi en persona y en ese mismo lugar

_- Ryoma...-_ logre pronunciar

_- syusuke... fuji_ – pronunció después de unos segundos

_- ... creciste mucho... ryoma-kun_ – que idiotez hago, acaso es lo único que puedo decir?... sin embargo noto que ya esta un poco mas alto que yo y de echo su mirada es mas penetrante, después solo se me ocurre una posible invitación

- _ryoma- kun quieres acompañarme??... podemos dar un paseo_ – pido amablemente, simplemente quería comprobar, lo que hace años había notado y lo que acababa de admitir que sentía.

- _esta bien_...- fue su simple respuesta, al parecer estaba ansioso.

Empezamos el trayecto, salimos del mirador y empezamos el paseo por la ciudad, yo al igual que él saciábamos la curiosidad haciendo preguntas irrelevantes y así fue durante algún tiempo, talvez algunas horas.

Aun no se como es que llegamos hasta mi casa, el echo es que ya estábamos aquí...

Lo invite a pasar y el aceptó sin siquiera dudarlo, lo cual simplemente me emociono.

-----------------

Me encuentro en la casa de syusuke, vaya es una de las pocas veces que lo llamo por su nombre, sin un sempai o fuji o de cualquier modo solo su nombre.

No se como es que llegamos hasta aquí si estábamos del otro lado de la ciudad.

Al parecer él vive solo, sin embargo su casa es bastante grande y limpia, tambien noto varios cuadros de paisajes los cuales me traen mucha tranquilidad. Pasaron algunos minutos y lo veo acercarse con una bandeja en la mano, la cual extiende sobre la mesa dejando ver el contenido

_- toma_ - me dice y me ofrece un café, el cual yo acepto. La habitación se inunda de un gran silencio, quizá porque ninguno tiene algo que decir o talvez porque ninguno sabe que decir...

././././././ (N/a: de aquí lo narro yo)

Pasaron algunos segundos de completo silencio y una vez mas fuji hablo

- ryoma-kun quieres jugar un partido con migo... por lo viejos tiempos??- preguntó

- esta bien... pero, no traigo mi raqueta, y acaso encontraremos un cancha casi a media noche??

- no te preocupes - dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón en el que estaba y se dirigía hacia una habitación que parecía un estudio - aquí tengo unas cuantas raquetas- mientras se dirigía hacia un armario de donde saco un par de estas, después se acerco a ryoma y le entrego una

- estoy seguro que con esta podrás jugar, esta afinada para un zurdo pero también podrás jugar con la derecha.. así que no te contengas – le dijo con una sonrisa

- pero en donde jugaremos? -

- aquí

-hnn?

- acompáñame- le dijo y se puso en marcha hacia su patio trasero, después de unos segundos de caminar llegaron, todo estaba completamente oscuro y se oyó- espérame un minuto- ryoma se quedo allí apoyado en la pared, cuando las luces empezaron a prenderse dejando ver una cancha de tenis en muy buen estado y con buena iluminación

- ya podemos jugar verdad ryoma??- dijo mientras entraba a la cancha esperando a su compañero, ryoma tan solo entro a la cancha y en poco minutos el partido empezó.

El primer set, fue ganado por ryoma, y un largo rato después ya tenían al vencedor...

- fue muy divertido verdad??

- mada mada dane

- sigues con aquella frase... bueno supongo que me venciste- le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ryoma solo le había ganado por dos juegos pero eso era suficiente, él había perdido – mejoraste mucho ryoma-kun

- tu también... pensé que te ganaría con mas facilidad

- jaja... al parecer no... mejor vamos adentro, podrías resfriarte – dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

Ryoma se quedo algunos minutos allí, estaba decepcionado y a la vez estaba contento, no se esperaba encontrar a fuji en su regreso y por eso estaba contento pero le molestaba que él lo trate así después de tantos años, habían pasado 5 años desde la ultima vez que hablo con él, y aun así lo seguía tratando igual, tampoco había escuchado de sus labios un " me alegra que hayas logrado tu sueño " o "felicidades por haber llegado a Winbledon" ni siquiera había escuchado un " me alegra que estés aquí... me alegra que hayas regresado " acaso ya no le importaba tanto como antes??y se dio cuenta de algo mas... hasta ahora no había podido descifrar lo que él pensaba, si el le dijo que se fuera y después ni siquiera preguntaba "como estas como tenista profesional??"

Pasaron algunos segundos y se dio cuenta de que seguía en la cancha después solo entro a la casa y se dirigió a la sala, donde fuji lo esperaba sentado en un sillón

- ryoma esta noche te quedaras a dormir acá ya es mas de la 1 am – dijo fuji

- de acuerdo, pero en donde dormiré??

- la habitación ya esta lista... te llevare en un momento, sin embargo quieres conversar un rato mas??

- esta bien... acepto – fue lo que dijo y se dirigió hacia un sillón sentándose en él, pasaron algunos segundos y fuji dijo

- lo recuerdas??... Aquel día – pregunto con delicadeza

- claro... lo recuerdo – respondió Ryoma viendo una de las 4 lámparas que alumbraban la sala casi oscura y recordando ese día.

flash back++

Ya era de noche, se encontraba en el mirador que siempre le había gustado visitar para pensar, él se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos después de todo era cierto él se iría y no regresaría mas, pero porque estaba así, se sentía triste, sacrificaría todo por el tenis, pero aun podia decir que no a la oferta, decir que no y dejar pasar una oportunidad para realizar su sueño, pero a cambio seguir con sus amigos, con las personas que le importaban, seguir en su país natal, y conocer mejor a aquella persona que lo había intrigado desde que lo había conocido y talvez llegara expresarle lo que sentía, que sentía algo extraño hacia él, decir que si y dejar todo eso atrás y seguir su sueño lejos de todo pero aun así seria su sueño algo que había deseado y que tenia la oportunidad de cumplir, una en un millón era la probabilidad de esa oferta y aun así la quería desechar.. que aria??

Empezó a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente y después escucho algo

- ryoma-kun... que haces aquí?- el solo giro y se encontró con él.

- fuji sempai...- dijo

- deja de decirme sempai me molesta – dijo con una sonrisa... pasaron algunos minutos y después continuo– ryoma-kun oí algo que me gustaría que tu me lo dijeras

- y eso que es ?

- es verdad que te iras de Japón

- ... yo... aun no lo se - respondió después de algunos minutos viendo el paisaje

- ya veo...- dijo y reino un silencio entre los dos y una vez mas fuji hablo- sabes algo

- hnn?

- si te vas del Japón estoy seguro que te iras para cumplir tu sueño... ser un tenista profesional...

- como lo sabes??- respondió algo sorprendido

- tengo mi medios... y dime tu quieres ser un tenista profesional??

- ... quiero serlo...pero

- entonces acepta la oferta porque así estarías cumpliendo algo que te propusiste

- pero... dejar todo por el tenis??

- no dejaras nada... ryoma solo iras a cumplir uno de tus sueños, todo lo que tienes estará aquí, Japón estará aquí, tus amigos seguirán aquí, no tienes nada que perder

-...

- te lo digo... porque pareces confundido, créeme todo lo que quieres estará aquí, a todos lo que apresias si ellos también lo hacen te esperaran el tiempo necesario, hay momentos en los que hay que ser egoístas, tus amigos se molestaran porque te vas pero después estarán felices de que hayas logrado tu sueño... sin embargo yo no puedo decidir por ti, así que cualquiera de las dos decisiones que tomes te apoyare ryoma... entonces cual seguirás?

-... fuji... – dijo mientras meditaba su respuesta minutos después dijo- esta bien aceptare la oferta

- entonces ryoma a seguir tu sueño, alcánzalo porque ya tomaste tu decisión...- dijo con una sonrisa

- gracias... syusuke – le dijo

- entonces ryoma... nos vemos, no olvides ya tomaste tu decisión, adiós- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse y pensó-" después de todo no pude decírselo... pero solo lo hubiera interrumpido, así que es lo mejor"...

end flash back

ryoma pensó que esa había sido la ultima vez que se habían visto...pasaron algunos minutos de silencio y fuji hablo

- ... sabes me arrepentí – le dijo mostrando sus ojos

- te arrepentiste de que? – pregunto algo intrigado

- ... supongo que ya no importa paso hace mucho tiempo... aun éramos jóvenes

- me estas diciendo viejo??¬¬- dijo Ryoma

- no me referí a eso, solo que...

- solo que??

- aun... te amo, y por eso me arrepiento... no habértelo dicho antes... la ultima vez que nos vimos hace 5 años

- que??- dijo algo sorprendido... acaso acababa de decirle que lo amaba, o acaso fue su imaginación que le hizo una jugarreta.

- bueno ryoma-kun ya es muy tarde mejor vamos a dormir – dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a ryoma continuo- vamos te llevare a tu habitación- le dijo amablemente.

Ryoma no dijo nada y solo empezó a seguirlo, después de todo fuji si sentía algo por él, pero el aprecio era correspondido, era algo que a averiguaría en algunos minutos.

Llegaron a la habitación y fuji dijo

- que descanses... nos vemos después – y estaba apunto de marcharse cuando oyó

- espera un momento... aun no escuchaste mi respuesta

- no esperaba una

- bueno igual tengo mi respuesta

- bueno entonces soy todo oídos

- y mi respuesta es... – hubo un silencio de algunos segundos ryoma se giro dando la espalda a fuji y se oyó - ...aishiteru - dijo ryoma algo sonrojado lo cual se hizo invisible para fuji porque no lo veía bien por al oscuridad y porque estaba de espalada a él, syusuke tan solo dio una pequeña carcajada y después dijo

- no te parece que somos estúpidos

- que??

- somos demasiado indecisos – dijo con una gran sonrisa y acercándose a ryoma

- mada mada dane

- ...ryoma-kun- susurro y se acerco a los labios de este para taparlos con un beso cuando se separaron solo dijo – que esta sea la ultima vez que estamos así de indecisos... y como todo vuelve a empezar, que te parece si después de tu partido para la asociación tenemos una cita ??

- mada mada dane...

_**fin **_

algo raro ne?? Si fue un delirio como dije tenia ganas de escribir de esta pareja y bueno que les pareció muyyy pero muyyy raro en fin espero que al menos les haya parecido algo entretenido...

**21 de enero del 2007- **

**00: 36 am **

**anyee... **


End file.
